


Barry Allen and Dr. Spencer Reid

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: What happens when a genius meets the fastest man alive? [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, on Fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AppleAndLettuce's story! It is an AU where Reid and Barry both went to college, and began dating and have been ever since! This is about Iris, Joe, The Flash Team, and the BAU Team finding out about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry meets the BAU Team

**Author's Note:**

> We worked quite hard on these! Sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!

"22 year old Brad Tebus was shot yesterday outside of his home in Central City. He was shot in the hand before getting shot in the head. This is not the first victim, two others had been victims of this unsub, 37 year old John Gray and 26 year old Kathy Morales were also shot in the same areas. John was shot near the building he worked at, as a CEO and Kathy was shot also in her home. There were no witnesses to any of this murders." Garcia listed out as she showed the bodies on the board.  
"So Central City?" Morgan asked.  
"Mmhmm." Garcia stated. Reid frowned. Last time he was in Central City, he was with Barry, which was about 10 months ago.  
"You okay Reid?" Morgan asked, seeing Reid frown.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Reid vaguely stated.  
"Okay, wheels up in thirty." Hotch stated as he got up and left.  
-  
"Hey, is Reid okay? He's been...quiet." Emily asked JJ as she glanced back at Reid. He was sitting in the corner of the jet, with his face in a book.  
"He's fine....just give him some time." JJ answered, looking at Reid with a worried look on her face.  
"He hasn't been this quiet...well, since Tobias." Morgan stated as he sat across from JJ and Emily.  
"I'll talk to Spence once we land, for right now, let him be. He doesn't want to talk right now." JJ said.  
"Alright."  
-  
"JJ was it?" Joe asked as the SSAs' entered the CCPD.  
"Yes, hello detective." JJ greeted as she smiled and shook his hand.  
"Hello, my name is Detective West, but please, call me Joe." Joy stated to the team.  
"This is SSA Aaron Hotcher, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ listed out as Joe shook everyone's hand (excluding Reid) and Reid gave him an awkward wave.  
"This way, agents." Joe stated as he gestured to the conference area.  
There sat a few officers, Barry, Eddie, and Iris was talking to Eddie. As the team walked in, they noticed that they all turned their attention to them.  
As Reid walked in, the first thing he noticed was Barry. His Barry. Alive, and healthy. There was a jolt of happiness flowing threw him as he smiled at him. Barry froze seeing Reid. It was like in a cheesy movie where everything slowed down when Reid walked in. No words were needed at that moment. Barry practically ran to Reid, and hugged him. Reid hugged him back immediately, wrapping his arms around Barry's neck. Barry hugged him so tightly, that he practically picked up Reid. Once they stopped, Reid looked into Barry's eyes, and kissed him. It was innocent, yet passionate.  
"Don't do that ever again." Reid stated in a wryly tone of voice, before he slapped Barry.  
"Ow! And I'm sorry!" Barry replied as he put his hand to his cheek. Reid just looked at him, with such loving eyes. The moment was broken when Hotch cleared his throat.  
"Sorry." Reid stated as he looked at Hotch, then sat down. Barry just gave Hotch a smile, and murmured a "sorry" and sat down next to Reid. They smiled at each other, before Barry reached for Reid's hand under the table. Hotch raised his eyebrow at them before he started.  
"Okay, so do you guys have anything in the victims?" Hotch asked  
"We know that they all worked for Mercury Labs at some point." Barry began.  
"John Green was still working for them when he was murdered, Kathy Morales worked for them about two years before getting murdered, and Brad Tebus worked there about 9 months before getting murdered." He rambled.  
"Garcia didn't find that in the record." Morgan stated.  
"Because Kathy wasn't technically working for Mercury, well on the surface." He explained. Everyone in the CCPD gave him a puzzled look.  
"She was an assistant for an employee for about 7 months before she quit." Barry stated.  
"Who'd she-" Hotch got interrupted by Morgan.  
"Ok, hold on, before we go any further, can we address the situation we just witnessed here?" Morgan stated.  
"What situation?" Joe inquired.  
"The situation in which Reid kissed and then proceeded to slap a total stranger!" Exclaimed Morgan.  
Reid and Barry looked at each other.  
"Ok then. Barry, would you and Dr. Reid like to explain to us what exactly happened. " Joe said, turning to the couple.  
Reid and Barry let go of each other's hand.  
Barry exhaled loudly. "Reid and I are together."  
"Wait what?" Morgan asked, with a shocked look on his face.  
"Wait, Barry, you're in a relationship? Since when?" Iris asked, as a confused look was on her face.  
Barry gave Reid a smile. "For about four years."  
"Actually four years, three months, two weeks, and five days." Reid corrected unconsciously. Everyone looked at Reid.  
"How come we never knew about this? You could've saved yourself from going to the club with me." Morgan asked.  
"It was amusing to see your determination in trying to get me to hook up with some girl." Reid answered.  
"I'm sorry what?" Barry asked.  
"Don't worry, it never worked." JJ replied.  
"Hold up, Barry, you have been in a relationship with someone for four years, and you didn't bother to tell me?" Iris asked, still confused.  
"It never came up. And, I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, it's not like it's normal to walk up to your best friend who is practically your sister and say 'Hey, just to let you know, I'm gay and I'm in a long distance relationship with my best friend from college'" Barry reasoned.  
"Well, finding out this way isn't normal ether."  
"True." Barry replied. For a minute, everything was quiet.  
"..........so you guys met in college?" JJ asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah. While getting my undergraduate in criminology." Reid stated.  
"........how'd that happen?" Iris asked.  
"We were in the same class, we had things in common, and yeah," Barry replied. "It just sorta happened. When Spencer left to work for the FBI, we still kept in touch and talked to each other every day, well mostly."  
Everyone nodded, now understanding the basic things needed.  
".....Are you guys done asking questions about their relationship so we can continue?" Hotch asked as everyone quiet down.  
"Mmhmm." Morgan answered.  
-  
The meeting was normal after that, other than the few glances Morgan gave Barry.  
"Alright, Emily and JJ will go interview people in Mercury Labs, Morgan, Eddie and Rossi go to the morgue, and the rest of us will stay to do the profile." Hotch stated as he got up. As Reid left, Morgan approached Barry.  
"I don't know you, but Reid obviously knows you pretty well so I'm just going to tell you right now: if you dare to hurt Reid, you will meet the non-friendly part of me." Morgan warned, before leaving.  
"Tell me more about this later!" Iris stated as she followed Eddie. Barry nodded. Barry eventually left the conference room searching for the boy wonder. He eventually found him; he was rambling to Iris about something.  
"-shows an estimated 4.4 million college students are in long distance relationships. One study of dating relationships estimated 1 in 7 were long-distance. Extrapolating from census data it is likely that 3.5 million dating couples are long-distance.  
Overall, there are just over 7 million couples in the US who consider themselves in a long distance relationship." He heard Reid state as he played with his hands. He smiled at that action. He missed Reid. "Smart and handsome, I approve." Iris stated as she noticed Barry's presence. Barry smiled. "So what were you guys talking about?" Barry asked as he put an arm around Reid. Reid blushed at the action.

"You are adorable!" Iris stated as she saw Reid blush at something so innocent. 

"I know he is, which is why he's mine." Barry stated with a smirk. Reid hid his face in Barry's shoulder as he became even more red.

"Barry quit picking on your boyfriend, be a gentleman," Joe stated as he saw Reid trying to disappear.

"Sorry babe." Barry stated. Reid simply nodded into his shoulder. "You are too cute. Come on, let's go to my lab." 

-

"So, how are you?" Barry asked, trying to break the ice. He knew that Reid was mad at him. 

"I'm fine. What about you?" Reid stated as he looked at Barry. 

"I'm sorry." Barry apologized as he approached Reid. "I truly am." 

"I thought you were dead Barry!" Reid stated. "When I heard that the particle accelerator exploded," Reid continued as he felt his eyes water, "It scared me. I called you multiple times! I thought you died!" 

"Spence," Barry said, putting his head down. 

"No. I didn't hear from you for a whole year! A year!" 

"I was in a coma for nine months after the explosion." Barry stated, feeling horrible. 

Reid changed his expression from anger, to worried. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Wait, obviously you're okay since you're working, but are you okay emotionally? Wait, you would be since your-" Reid rambled. 

"I'm fine, Spence." Barry replied, holding Reid's waist, trying to reassure Reid that he was fine. Reid quiet down. He looked into Barry's eyes. He kissed him. Then looked at the floor. 

"Soo, you were in a coma for nine months?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. I was fine." Barry stated, trying not to worry his lover even more.

"How'd you get into a coma?" Reid asked. Barry exhaled. 

"I got struck by lightning," he answered. He saw Reid look straight at him. He saw the worry in his eyes, like he was going to cry. "It's no big deal. I'm fine. I didn't get any damage." 

"How'd you survive that?" Reid asked as a small tear fell. 

"I don't know, S.T.A.R Labs helped me." 

"S.T.A.R Labs? As in the S.T.A.R Labs??" Reid asked, shocked by what was just said to him. 

"Yes. I know S.T.A.R Labs quite well." He bragged, trying to distract boy genius from what he just told him. 

"Do you know Harrison Wells?" Reid inquired. 

"Yes. I'd consider him a friend."

"Can I- wait, we are not done with our conversation." Reid stated. 

"Please Spencer? We just heard from each other again. Please, can we not talk about it?" Barry asked, as he looked at Reid, trying to make him agree. Reid sighed. 

"Okay. But we will eventually finish this conversation." Barry smiled. 

"Great." 

"Sooo, Dr. Wells huh?" Reid asked.

"Yup."

"Friends?" 

"Yeah. If you want, I could introduce you to him once we have lunch," Barry suggested. 

"Can we?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" 

"Okay."


	2. Reid meets the Flash Team

"Добре ли си?" Barry asked as they made their way to S.T.A.R Labs. (You okay?)  
"Да, аз просто не мога да повярвам, че знаете доктор Харисън Уелс, все пак приятели с него!" Reid replied. (Yeah, I just can not believe that you know Doctor harrison Wells, none the less friends with him!)  
"Мисля, че ще го харесваш," Barry replied as they entered S.T.A.R labs. (I think that you will like him.)  
"Разбира се, че ще! Той е моят идол!" Reid replied enthusiactically as they entered the lift.(Of course I will, he is my idol!)  
"Аз знам. Той е, добре, беше моят идол. Искам да кажа, докато не го срещнах. След това го имам неудобно." Barry replied, before giving Reid one of his famous cocky smirks. (I know. He is, well, was my idol. I mean, untill I met him. Then it got awkward.) Reid smiled back, before smacking his arm. Barry laughed at his action.  
As they entered, Barry noticed Wells entering, and Caitlyn and Cisco were typing away at the computer. Caitlyn was the first to notice them enter the room.  
"Barry! What are you doing here? Who is this?" She asked as she acknowledged their entrance. Everyone turned to Barry and Reid.  
"Caitlyn, Cisco, Dr. Wells, this is-" Barry got cut off by Reid.  
"Doctor Spencer Reid, it is an honor to meet you." As he gave them an awkward wave. He had a huge smile on his face the whole time.  
"My boyfriend." Barry stated as he puts a possesive hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh! Dude, why didn't you tell me that you were gay?" Cisco asked as he looked like he was mind blown.  
Barry shrugs. "Never came up."  
"Well, well, well, Dr. Spencer Reid. I have heard a lot about you." Dr. Wells replies as he goes closer to the group.  
"N-n-not to be rude, but how do you know me?" Reid stutters out, as he face becomes as red as a tomato.  
"Well, how could I not know you? You are a child prodigy, and got your first PhD at 18 I believe?" Wells listed out. Reid smiled and nodded.  
"Wow. Freaken Dr. Wells knows who I am!!" Reid half fan boys.  
Barry chuckles, "And that is why I love him." He states as he kisses Reid's cheek.  
"....Well, since only Barry and apparently Dr. Wells know who you are, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Cisco asks.  
"Ummm, well, I have an IQ of 187, I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, I was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, and I can read 20,000 words per minute." Reid listed out.  
"Wow. That is quite impressive Dr. Reid." Caitlyn states.  
"Thank you, and please, call me Spencer." Reid says shyly.  
Caitlyn smiles at him. "Were you umm..by any chance in Central City when the particle acceleration..malfunctioned?" she asked with curiosity.  
"...No...I was in Colorado on a case with my team, why do you ask?" Reid asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh no reason." Caitlyn replied. It got very silence, it was almost painfully quiet.  
"Umm, may I use the restroom?" Reid asks.  
"This way," Cisco gestures as Reid follows him. "......So the BAU huh? What's it like? Do you have a gun?" Cisco starts asking as they walked down the hall.  
"He is adorable." Caitlyn comments.  
Barry smiles, "I know right?"  
-  
"We should get going." Barry states as Reid enters the room again. It has been a whole half an hour since Reid and Cisco disappeared and reappeared.  
"Andale pues, ya nos vamos, me mesajes alrato." Reid states as he waves to Cisco. (See ya later, text me later.)  
"Esta bien, alle te vieo." Cisco replies as he have him a wave back. (Sounds good, see yeah later.)  
"Bye Caityln, Dr. Wells." Reid states as he gives them a wave.  
"Bye Spencer." Caityn says.  
"Goodbye Dr. Reid." Wells replies. Reid just smiles back, before Barry and him head for the door.  
Barry immediately gave Reid a puzzled look that stated, "Okay, I am so confused. What did you guys say up there because I may-or-may-not be slightly jealous.  
"We just said goodbye..in Spanish." Reid explained.  
"In Spanish? What else do you know?" Barry asked, curious.  
"Russian, English, Spanish, Japanese, Dutch, German, Sign Language, and Korean." He listed out.  
"Of course you do babe."  
-  
As they got back to the station, they noticed that the whole team was there, and were in the same spot that they met up in.  
"-total sense since he was killed post mortem." Morgan was saying as they walked in.  
"Allen, Reid, so nice of you to join us." Hotch sarcastically stated as he noticed their presents. Barry was about to excuse them when he noticed Joe's death stare that stated, "You already have one of their agents off track, do not push your luck." and wisely shut his mouth. As they continued to talk about the case, Hotch noticed that everyone on his and their team were out of it. There was no point to discussing it if known had their head in their game. Hotch looked at Joe, who was looking at him. As if he could read Joe's mind, he nodded, giving permission to do what they magically both agreed on.  
"Okay, I think we should call it a day. We are all tried and ready to sleep. We will meet again when all of us are refreshed and are ready to have all our head in this." Joe stated as he closed his case files. Everyone gave a silent sigh of relief, as they cleaned up the table. As the sheriffs left, JJ, Joe and Eddie were left, Barry asked them something.  
"Hey, would you guys like to go out to dinner? You know, to talk, and relax, and maybe, talk about the case?" Barry asked.  
"Sure," JJ replied. "I'll make the team come too, so yeah, why not."  
Barry smiled, "Great. Kamor at 7?" He suggested.  
JJ smiled, "We will look it up, sure."  
"Great, it is settled, see you all there." He stated. As everyone left, except Reid, Barry turned to Joe.  
"Joe? Eddie? Will you guys come?" He asked. "Bring Iris."  
Joe sighed. "Alright." Barry smirked.  
"Eddie?"  
"I'll ask Iris."  
"Thanks." Barry stated, before leaving and taking Reid with him.  
"Dinner?" Reid questioned.  
"Yeah, why not? Plus, it is a great opportunity for me to meet your family, and for you to meet mine." Barry replied.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
"Hey, do you need to go get ready?" Barry asked.  
"Uhh, yeah, I need to get my things from the hotel."  
"...Wanna go get them?"  
"Yeah."  
-


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is your bag?" Barry asked as he and Spencer entered the room.   
"Ummm, in the bathroom." Reid replied as he turned on the light and went to get his go bag.   
"Soooo...how long are you going to stay here for?" Barry asked awkwardly as he awkwardly stood behind Reid.  
"I will stay until the end of this case. So, I don't know, 2-3 days." Reid states.  
"Oh." Barry replied. You could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
"Yeah."   
"So, wanna get going?" Barry asked as Reid picked up his go bag and set it on the bed.   
Reid gave him a puzzled expression.   
"To where? This is where I am going to stay."   
"Oh. Umm, well I....I was wondering if you wanted to go home with me....you know....since we've been dating for a couple of years now." Barry awkwardly asked, as he scratched his neck.  
"Oh." Reid replies, looking down as he looked embarrassed.   
"Yeah."   
"......"  
Reid cleared his throat. "I would love to go home, so...wanna get going?"  
"Yeah, that would be great." Barry replied as he waited for Reid to get his go bag and head for the door. As they were about to leave, they bumped into Morgan at the entrance.   
"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan greeted. Barry immediately looked at Morgan.   
"Hey Morgan." Reid replied as he walked further up, trying to get in the middle of them.   
"Hello Barry." Morgan greeted.   
"Hi." Barry replied idly, but it didn't fool Reid.   
"We should get going," Reid stated as he tried to avoid the situation.   
"Wait, you're leaving?" Morgan asked.   
Reid opened his mouth, but Barry answered faster.   
"Yeah. He's going to stay at my place."   
"Oh." Morgan replied.   
"Yeah."   
"I'm umm, I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back soon." Reid replied, as he left.   
"Listen here, I know I told you this already, but let me refresh your mind, Do. Not. Hurt. Him. I will be back." Morgan threatened after Reid entered the restroom.   
"Don't. Worry. I love him." Barry replied, not threatened by Morgan.   
"You better." Morgan replied.   
"Don't worry, be both care very much about him. I probably still care more than you do, so please." Barry sassed.   
-  
"So 2-3 days?" Barry brought up.   
"Mmhmm, to get a flight, to make the profile, and to close the case. Then I go home and do paperwork for the case." Reid explained as he were at Barry's doorstep. As Barry unlocked the door, Reid came into the flat.  
"It hasn't changed." He commented   
"Nope." Barry replied as he shut the door behind them. "Coffee?"   
"Is it in the same area?" Reid asked as he went further into the flat.   
"Yup." Barry answered. With that, Reid went straight into the kitchen and prepared himself some coffee.  
"Soo...Doctor Who tonight?" Barry suggested was he followed Reid to the kitchen.   
"Mmhmm." Reid replied as he pressed the start button on the coffee maker. Barry got closer to Reid and hugged him from behind.   
"Mmhm," Barry replied, "I'm gonna go get ready, okay?" He said as he kissed his neck. "I'll see you at the bedroom."   
"Okay." Reid replied.   
-  
Barry changed into a red sweater, a blue plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and red high top converse. Reid changed into a navy blue cardigan, a navy blue tie, a white button up shirt, black work pants, and black high top converse.  
"Why do you look so formal?" Barry asked as Reid fixed his tie.   
"I don't know, it feels normal." Reid replied.   
"Well, I'm not complaining, your ass looks great in those pants." Barry replied, checking his boyfriend out. Reid blushed, and began to fix his hair.   
"Here, let me help." Barry stated as he went over and spinned his boyfriend to face him and began to untangle the long, golden hair.   
"Stap." Reid replied as Barry continued to play with Reid's hair after untangling it.   
"Sorry."  
"It's okay, where is Kamor?" Reid asked as he cleaned up the room.   
"It's like 10 minutes away, so not that far away." He replied.   
"Who's going?"   
"Iris, Eddie, I think, Joe, and your team." He answered.   
"That's it?"   
"Yeah. Is that okay? Do you want to add some people in?" Barry asked.  
"What about Caitlyn and Cisco?" Reid asked unsure if that was okay.   
"You wanna invite them?" Barry asked. He was glad that Reid liked them.   
"Can we?"   
"...If you want to."   
"You call Caitlyn and I'll call Cisco." Reid stated.   
"..You have his number?" Barry asked.  
"Yeah. He's pretty cool." Reid replied as he pulled out his phone.   
Barry gave him a questioning look.   
"What?" Reid asked. Barry sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"....What?" Reid asked.   
"Nevermind. Lemme call Caitlyn." Barry replied as he pulled out his phone. Reid blinked, and eventually called Cisco.   
-  
"What do you want to do when we come home?" Reid wondered as Barry looked the door.  
"Whatever you'd like babe. If you'd like to, we could have some fun." Barry suggested seductively. Reid blushed, and nodded.   
"That would be nice."   
Barry smiled. "Agreed, now, let's get going.”  
-  
"Hey." Reid greeted as they walked in. They were the last ones there, as usual for Barry, and new to Reid.   
"Hey." JJ greeted back. Caitlyn and Cisco got there a few minutes later.   
-  
The dinner was quite relaxing. Everyone talked about their life, and Reid and Barry talked about their first date (AN: We will later write their first date.) They also talked about the case for a little. Everything was perfect until Morgan asked something.   
"So...Mother's day is a week from now, what are you guys planning to do?" He asked.   
"I'm planning to send flowers to my mom and call her." JJ answered.   
"I'm planning to have dinner with her." Emily stated.   
"I plan to call her and maybe visit." Hotch inquired.   
"I'm going to call her." Morgan stated. They continued in a circle.  
"I'm probably going to go home to see my mom," Cisco added.   
"I'm going to Facetime with my mother." Eddie stated.   
"Iris and I might Skype her grandma." Joe saved Iris.  
"I'm going to visit her." Caitlyn added on. It stayed quite for a little while, before everyone looked at Reid, who was sitting next to Caitlyn.   
"I umm..I'm probably going to send her a letter," Reid answered.   
"Wouldn't it be easier to call her?" Cisco asked.   
"She um..she's a paranoid schizophrenic, and is getting help...so.........I..I don't know if it will be a good day." Reid stated, getting quieter. Silence filled the air.   
"I am so sorry Spencer." Caitlyn stated as she gave him a face that stated, "I am so sorry that this was brought up,"   
"It's okay," Reid stated. It was quiet for a few minutes before JJ tried to lift the mood.   
"What about you Barry? What are you going to do for Mother's Day?" She asked. Joe, Iris, Eddie, Caitlyn, Cisco, and Reid cringed. JJ gave Reid a confused look. Reid just looked back before putting his hand on Barry's lap, like he was trying to comfort him.   
"She umm.......she got murdered when I was a child so....." Barry answered weakly before looking at his plate like it was the most interesting thing on earth. He looked like a kicked puppy. Spencer got closer to Barry.   
"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I just....I'm sorry." JJ stated. "I'm sorry." JJ shut her mouth then. Everyone stayed quiet.   
"No, it's okay...you didn't know..it's fine." Barry replied as he suddenly lifted his head to give her a weak smile, but a smile that reassured her that he forgave her. "I'll probably visit her grave." Reid squeezed his thigh. Barry gave him a small smile.  
-  
"Well, we're here." Barry stated as he put his keys away.   
"Yup." Reid replied as he put his coat on the hanger.   
"So......bedroom?" Barry asked. Reid went to Barry. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.   
"Mmmm." He kissed Barry again. "Yeah." Barry smiled and followed Reid upstairs.   
-  
(AN: I am just going to imply. So yeah...... I'm not good at slash scenes.)   
-  
After there fun in bed, they took a shower and changed into casual clothes; then went downstairs.   
"Doctor Who?" Barry suggested as Reid plopped himself to the couch.   
"Yeah." Reid replied.   
"Alright, DVD's are in the first drawer inferior to the TV." He stated as he walked away.   
Reid looked through the drawer, as he noticed that he had all of the adventures of the 11th Doctor.   
"You have the 11th Doctor? Lucky! I still don't have all of his episodes, I have everyone else, but him!" Reid stated as he put it the disc.   
"Oh I found them when it was Black Friday." Barry stated as he came back with two glasses and wine.   
-  
They cuddled up and watched four episodes before Reid was buzzed and half asleep.  
"Spence, babe," Barry said, as he tried to wake up the Boy Wonder.   
"Mmm?" Reid replied as his eyes began to flutter open.   
"Let's go to bed." Barry said as he got up and out his hand out.   
"Mm'kay." Reid replied as he sleepily took his hand and followed Barry to bed.   
As they laid down, Reid got closer to Barry and wrapped his arms around Barry. Barry smiled.   
"I love you." He stated sleepily.   
"I love you more." Reid replied as he pulled Barry in closer. That night, they slept peacefully.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

"Кстати, я должен начать носить галстук? Вы знаете, так как это делает Одиннадцатый Доктор очаровательный и милый." Barry teased as the lift opened it's doors.   
(By the way, should I start wearing a bowtie? You know, because it makes the Eleventh Doctor charming and cute.)

"Заткнись, я был немного слишком много, чтобы пить прошлой ночью." Reid replied as he blushed. (Shut up, I had a little too much to drink last night.)

"Мммм, коррекция, у вас слишком много, чтобы пить." Barry corrected as he flashed Reid a cocky smile. (Mmmm, correction, you had too much to drink.) They talked as they walked in. Morgan noticed, as just stood there, confused.

"Заткнись его." Reid replied as he gave Barry a playful smack. (Shut up)

"я люблю тебя." Barry replied as he smiled. (I love you.)

"я тоже тебя люблю." Reid replied as he gave him a smile back. (I love you too)   
Joe noticed this interaction and looked at Barry that said, "Wtf did you two just say?"; and Barry gave him a look that said, "I'll tell you later."   
Joe just nodded, and went into the conference room.   
-  
(AN: they are talking on the phone.)  
"I know mama, I know." Morgan told Garcia.   
"Why didn't Boy Wonder say anything?" Garcia asked.  
"Who knows."   
"Should I do a background check?" She asked.  
"I don't think so."   
"What is his name?"   
"Barry Allen, why?" He asked.  
"Do you mean Bartholomew Henry Allen? CSI Forensic scientist?" Garcia asked.   
"Bartholomew?" Morgan asked.   
"That is his legal name, my chocolate god." Garcia replied.   
"He was born to Nora and Henry Allen, on October 8th, 1990 born in, Fallville, Iowa." Garcia listed out.  
"Baby girl.." Morgan began.  
"Aww. Poor baby, Mom died when he was a kid, Father accused and sent to prison, but Bartholomew other here states otherwise." Garcia said.  
"Garcia, I think that's enough checking." Morgan stated. "Let Reid be."   
Garcia sighed. "Fine, but is he good enough for Boy Wonder?"   
Morgan looked back at the conference room. Through the windows he could see Reid staring at Barry. Barry eventually caught him. He smiled and winked at Reid. Reid stood there and looked like a tomato.   
"I think so."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Please comment! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple and Your (hopefully) Friend, Lettuce


End file.
